


Plot? What plot?

by zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: As title suggests.CH.1 poko/carpeCH.2 anamo+nenne+mano/jjonakCH.3 mano/liberoCH.4 poko/carpeCH.5 fissure/fleta





	1. Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> Poko/Carpe
> 
> One creampie for a matrixed grav, sweetie.

Gael回到房间时手里拿着润滑剂和一支记号笔。  
Carpe光溜溜地靠在床头玩手机，注意到他手里的东西，目光顿时充满狐疑。他指了指记号笔，问你这拿的啥，法国人搓开笔帽：一支笔，哎对了你上周六的比赛总共被吸了几个重力喷涌？  
费城的大腿霎时一红的小脸仿佛在撒娇：我好菜啊。  
三，三个，怎么啦……哎你做什么。  
Gael掰开他的膝盖，捏着大腿根画了三道横线。Carpe怕痒，笔每次落下都往后一躲，又被掐着肉，并不是真的躲得掉。Gael画好后端详了一下这条粗细和股骨接近的大腿，又比较了一番自己壮硕的小臂，实打实的胳膊拧得过大腿。  
好了，法国人拍拍手，去把眼镜和手机放在床头柜上，不许再乱扔在床上。你尝试过奶油派吗？  
失去了眼镜的Carpe正在从床头柜摸索回来，没有啊，甜的吗，我不太吃甜。  
说实话是咸的，还有点凉，不过外面那层会是热的。Gael在茫茫大床上把迷路的人捞回到跟前，拧开润滑剂盖子。他送进两根手指时Carpe扭动了一下，问套呢？  
吃奶油派不戴手套的，Gael理直不直气都很壮。这是讲究，说着他深埋的手指按压了一下，发问的人顿时噤声。

操，四十分钟后Carpe气喘吁吁地骂道，操，不要在里面，你怎么回事。  
Gael越过他去够床头那支记号笔。Carpe还趴在床上，屁股朝着天花板，看着有点累，但还有力气骂人。Gael觉得扒着人家屁股瓣儿找刚才画在大腿里边儿的道道儿有点，不太雅观，尤其是里面还有些东西在往外淌；他干脆先把人翻了个面再开始工作。  
Carpe骂完人后处于一种比较呆滞的精神和体力状态，他得用两只胳膊肘才能把自己上身撑起一个角度，这就使得他腾不出手去推一把正埋头在自己两腿间的大个儿。Poko也注意到了，所以他贴心地把经过艺术加工的那条腿扛到肩上，还往前推了推，力图展示给这个近视得人畜不分的男的看：一个加号，换行，一个减号，换行，一个减号。  
近视眼很冷漠：这是什么。  
三个被偷吃了的重力喷涌，为了补偿，我们决定赔您三个奶油派。法国人伸出手指在加号上摁了摁，第一张兑换券用完了。  
我操，Carpe说。

您还有两份可以领取。


	2. Bottom! JJonak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anamo+Nenne+Mano/JJonak
> 
> JJonak with a heat, I guess.

黄渊午进队又怎么了，他方星现不还是活的像个忙内，到了不挨操就浑身难受的日子依然要身体力行把全队的哥哥们折腾得鸡飞狗跳。  
郑泰成烦得够呛，方星现还故意叫得能掀天花板，吵得他只想把这崽子的嘴给封了。他直接把人撂床上出去了五分钟，再回来时带着一脸懵的郑然官。方星现正在和床单扭成一股麻花，看见两个哥哥进来，顿时笑靥如花。  
多少人就是让这张可爱白净的脸蛋给骗的稀里哗啦的，郑泰成想。他问郑然官要哪边，后者刚才被他从天梯里硬生生拉出来，还没搞清状况，也不知道方星现为什么光着屁股在床上看他俩聊天。  
啊？郑然官回答。  
方星现在郑泰成失去了耐心时很有眼力价地向他招手，那哥来我前面吧。郑然官走过去就被往床单上一扽，跪在方星现面前。武僧玩家手法迅捷扒了他的长裤和内裤，托起他的阴茎开始舔弄。  
郑然官表现出了恰如其分的震撼。他满头问号看向郑泰成，主奶向他点点头：别怕，合法。  
方星现撅着屁股趴在床单上口他；郑泰成爬上床，抓住男孩的腰，像是拿过遥控器按下继续播放一样自然而然地继续干他屁股。那边撞击的频率通过方星现的肉体传到这头，转换为男孩舔他茎体根部时脸颊蹭上他小腹的节奏。方星现皮肤好得人神共愤，郑然官是第一次知道原来世界上真的有电视广告里那种水煮蛋一样的脸皮，而且抽烟熬夜麻辣火锅，什么都毁不掉，十分bug。他以前想摸没好意思，此刻真是天赐良机。郑然官伸手用拇指刮刮方星现的脸蛋，副辅助就抬眼看他，特无辜，给他看得心里一震。另外脸蛋手感是真的好，一掐一兜水所言非虚：这边脸上薄薄一层汗也算，那边后面汩汩流的水也算，随着郑泰成的操干咕唧作响。  
过了好一会儿，他推推方星现说让我出来。男孩很听话，仰着头等他，末了伸出舌尖去够溅落在自己鼻尖上的东西。郑然官去抽了张纸让他擦擦，方星现笑了，说早着呢哥，你这就爽够了？  
开门的声音打破了郑然官的窘境。金东奎摇摇晃晃走进来，酒气能熏死月球上的大猩猩。郑泰成看见他像看见救世主，振臂高呼你总算来了，手落下时不偏不倚落在方星现的臀瓣上就是一巴掌，然后加速冲刺完事下床，提上裤子走人，一气呵成。  
方星现滚落到床单上，两条腿张开着，不知道为什么还套着白色短袜。金东奎拍拍郑然官的肩，示意他去那边；然后自己绕到床另一边坐下，在方星现的脸边从裤子里掏出东西。  
郑然官估计这一下午过得会比较长。


	3. In the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mano/Libero

深夜的纽约大宅，没有黑到伸手不见五指的地步，金东奎也没有喝到认不出他该推开的那扇门的程度。

他知道这间屋子的主人睡着了——他那安静、温顺、生活作息过于规律的弟弟，全队唯一一个在十二点时就在游戏里见不到人的初中生般的男孩。  
他怎么忍心？他当然忍心。  
金海成在夜晚拥抱沉静的睡眠，但他也拥抱金东奎。

在床边坐下时金东奎才想起自己可能忘记在玄关换鞋。他看不清自己脚上套的是哪双，但是它们被轻易地蹬掉了。被子里的身形在鞋子咚地砸在地板上后迟缓地动了动，金海成的声音从床的另一头传过来，困兮兮的。  
哥？  
金东奎向那边倾过去，在被子里翻找着男孩的呼吸。一只手伸了过来，摸索着够到他的脸，引导他向正确的地方探过去。  
几点了啊……  
我开始往家走时是两点半，你要喝水吗？  
你看得见吗？  
……  
没事。金海成叹了口气。别开灯了，上来吧。  
金东奎把外套和长裤留在地板上，掀开被子一角钻了进去。床的平日主人让出了半边枕头，他心安理得地盘踞了下来，得寸进尺前去索吻。他的嘴唇先挨到的地方应该是弟弟闭合的眼睑，那里薄弱的皮肤像是包裹着一颗小水球一样在他的吻下颤动着；他再向下追寻着男孩脸庞上的纹理起伏——金海成的肤质并不算好，当事人可以说是饱受其扰。真是奇怪，有的人脾气火爆作息紊乱，皮肤却好得像牛奶琼脂；而金海成，他这少言寡语爱好僻静的弟弟，青春期的毒素却在脸上火烧火燎。  
虽然金东奎并不甚在意。他的亲吻来到男孩的嘴角并在那里逗留、舔舐饱满的唇瓣，直到金海成在他的挑逗之下主动回吻。他甚至能从男孩慵懒的亲吻中体会到对方的困意；作为一个温柔的哥哥，他应该就此打住，放他弟弟回到睡眠的香甜怀抱。  
但是作为一个贪心的情人——

他听到金海成即将溢出唇角的呻吟被生生咽了回去，只漏出一声叹气。骤然的紧致挤榨着他，使他的欲望川流在边缘冲击出裂口，喷薄而出。他射在了金海成的腿间，不想他弟弟身体里填着黏糊糊的东西过夜。  
金东奎今天尽量做得很小声了。他们侧躺在黑暗的房间里，男孩被圈在他的怀中承受着来自背后的索求，像平时做爱一样安静；偶尔金东奎去吻他后颈的汗水时能捕捉到一个很小声的笑。他甚至觉得床都没有怎么摇。  
明天早上，他们会去冲个澡，冲掉两人身上黏糊糊的汗渍、金海成皮肤上的唾液和精液以及金东奎头发丝里的酒气。但是那是明天；而现在，他必须带着他弟弟回去到被他叨扰的美梦了。


	4. 举足轻重

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poko/Carpe
> 
> foot porn

李在爀试图转动电竞椅下地时感受到一股阻力。

可能是椅背刮到了随处放的大纸箱，他这么想着，倒车一样探头去看椅背后头。

……

他看到半裸的法国人在电竞椅上俯卧成一块冲浪板。

这款椅子能让你后仰到倒立洗头是不假，但Poko的平衡比椅子还稳：整个人平压在椅面和椅背上，脸朝显示器，胸肌朝大地，脚朝李在爀的椅子，两只大脚趾耀武扬威地抵在扶手上，有心无心地阻挠着这把椅子的使用者离开座位。

要说李在爀不因为这种小事锱铢必较那一般是不可能的；更何况从他的角度看过去，法国人起伏的背部肌肉在节能灯下闪闪发光，双腿的有力线条一览无余，这景色实——在是好得出奇。

他再次撑着桌边转动电竞椅；副坦选手在脚背从椅子扶手边落空时也没作出反应，维持着小美人鱼撑岩石的招牌卧姿全神贯注在天梯交战里。李在爀迟疑了一下，放下了抱膝的手，用脚尖去够法国人朝天的脚掌。

平日里他只留意到Poko和小腿一样毛茸茸的脚背；而现在，真正踩在上面时李在爀才发觉，原来猛男的脚心窝子也是柔软的。他用脚趾去挠那片常见的痒痒肉时引起了整条小腿反抗的弹起，只好转而去骚扰法国人的另一只水平悬空的脚掌。男孩的脚比对方小上好几个码，踩上去时完整地嵌入了那只大脚的凹陷中。他在那里停留了一会儿，用脚趾甲戳了戳较硬的足跟，力道不痛不痒。

Carpe，你在干什么？Poko的声音传过来，人还盯着显示器。

没什么。李在爀回答，一边从电竞椅里伸出另一条腿。

他的探索一路向上，来到法国人毛茸茸的小腿肚子上。李在爀翘起脚趾，用两只脚前掌在圆滚滚的腿肚子肉上摩挲。是真结实，他对比着自己纤瘦的小腿想道，脚底下的动作不自觉地变成了像捏水球那样在肉感的腿肚子上踩来踩去。

Poko动作艰难地意图向后回头，实际上由于姿势受限只堪堪转了九十度。Carpe，停下。虽然他的警告在当前这个搞笑的体位下不具有任何威慑力。

李在爀当然没理。他的足尖已经越过了法国人的膝窝，踩在连户外运动都提供不到紫外线照射的区域上。Poko在室内穿的大裤衩比腿上的晒黑分界线还短一截，男孩伸直了腿将将能够到裤脚边儿——前速滑爱好者这双腿的比例算是长的了，但架不住和法国人的整体身高差在这里。他从电竞椅里头往外挪了挪，绷紧了脚尖探进裤衩边儿，然后弯曲——伸直——弯曲——伸直，幼稚地用脚趾甲盖儿刮着人家大腿上一厘米见方的地儿，气焰嚣张到仿佛长这么大从没被人打过。

那怎么可能呢。

法国人一猛子翻下电竞椅稳稳当当站在地板上时，李在爀因为没来得及转移重心差点一头栽下去。他扑向自己的电竞椅扶手时瞥到Poko身后的显示屏上一个金光闪闪的胜利字样；什么东西向他飞来，从迟缓的飞行轨迹来看威胁并不大的样子，李在爀也就没去躲。砸在背上后他瞥了一眼，一包面巾纸。

你那是什么意思，Carpe，试图让我在天梯当众开演吗。

你不是赢了吗。

法国人摘下眼镜扔在电脑桌上，弯下腰逼近他，有那么一或两个瞬间李在爀认真地觉得自己可能会被打，肚皮被厚实的肩膀顶上时他甚至反射性地闭紧了双眼；然而下一秒他身下一空，整个人像一袋面粉一样被扛在了肩上。

虽然有些人是咎由自取，但目前场景总的来说还是有那么一点点愚蠢。

Gael的脚落在Carpe两腿之间，努力回忆男孩刚才那套操作是怎么自然而然的样子把人踩到内裤逐渐变紧的。下脚是要轻一点才撩人还是重一点才有快感，Gael也基本没数；而且现在他的力道直接落在男孩那处上，虽然初衷是打击报复，但一个没拿捏好造成损伤这种情况谁也不想。

然而Carpe看上去比较享受的样子；或者至少可以说是沉浸其中。他本来坐在床边，Gael在对面椅子上伸腿过来用脚趾去扯他短裤时男孩有点坐不住了：在这个没人熟悉的玩法里，他看上去不知道眼睛该看哪里好，视线一会儿落在自己两腿间一会儿飘到Gael脸上，被捕捉到目光时还会不好意思地笑笑，一句挤兑的话也没有，特别无辜。Gael试着用脚趾去夹他那处顶端时，Carpe轻轻叫出了声，之后干脆就往后一仰躺下了，张着腿等人慢慢伺候。

男孩躺下后倒是不吝给予反应了，大概是对方看不清表情的缘故，害羞劲儿也收起来了，舒服得哼哼唧唧的。Gael逐渐得了要领，用脚上的动作去逼出他的声音，挤得他战战巍巍。Carpe迫近临界点时腿并了并，手指绞着床单，小猫一样的动作又让人想起他那双不安分的小爪子踩在自己腿上时的触感，Gael见状福至心灵：Carpe，学猫叫听听。

什，什么。

猫叫，我要听。

你……

Carpe想蹬他，然而腿间被一用力人瞬时就服帖了。男孩喘得很挣扎，Gael隐约觉得自己大概可能在连续的呼气中听到了一个辅音。

你说了什么吗Carpe？

……Meow.

Merde?

Meow. Meow meow meow. Meow———

男孩的猫咪杀必死在一个变调后刹了闸。Gael扯了两张纸擦自己的脚背，本想也替Carpe揩一下腿间，但在站起身的时间里就改了主意。

被捞起来丢到床铺中间时Carpe也没给个反应，直到他意识到自己的腿被并上抬起。男孩扭转脸庞，正对上猛男居高临下的视线。

……什么。Carpe意识不清地蹦了韩语，而Gael没什么意外地听懂了。

没什么，你躺着吧。他扯着自己的运动裤衩回答，里面装的东西弹出来拍到男孩光裸的大腿上，蓄势待发。

Carpe尝试挣扎了一下，但脚踝被用一只手牢牢箍住按在触感良好的胸肌上；那另一只手正扶着一样温度灼人的东西慢慢滑进他的大腿间隙中。

……什么啊！男孩意识恢复得七七八八；比起没有得到事先通知的play第二轮，他似乎对于行动被禁锢这件事更为恐慌。

Gael觉得好笑，怎么会有人在拱火时没做好被反拱的思想准备？按照往常，他会去亲亲他的小鲤鱼，用一个很长的吻安抚他并且堵回一切抗议；只是此情此景，抓着男孩脚踝的他感觉弯下腰去接吻好像于人于己都是比较困难的姿势。作为替代，他的吻印在那双细瘦脚踝上——那对始作俑者，在他静止的欲望上踩着猫步的施压者。

Gael略抬起视线，就对上Carpe的眼睛。现在他安静下来了，一副乖巧的样子，像是知道自己犯了错后用尾巴裹紧自己、听话地坐在角落的小猫，脸上写着任人发配，让人看了几乎都要心软了。

——除了那双被按在胸口的脚掌实际上正在不动声色踩你奶的事实。

有些人就是咎由自取。


	5. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雪塔ABO  
> 虽然只是个pwp但是小半年才写完，感谢某位朋友的不断鞭策呃呃呃

_“璨萤，为什么房间里这么热？”_

他的亲吻在金炳善的颈侧落下，力度接近啃咬。男孩在他的怀抱里瑟缩了，但是没有躲开。

躲？他哪里都去不了。

他们跪在床垫上，金炳善的后背贴着他的胸膛。他们两个都很瘦，瘦到心跳相抵，仿佛在同一个胸腔中共鸣；瘦到金炳善突出的胯骨角被他的掌心包住，尖锐到硌手。白璨萤的抚摸挤入那片平坦的小腹和织物间一路向下游走，直到怀里的男孩颤抖着吸气，仿佛被触碰烫伤——尽管他才是正被发情期的高热所灼烤的那个。

_"你在找什么？"金炳善又问他。_

_白璨萤跪在地上，从满当当的抽屉抽出注意力去看坐在床上的人：“你的抑制剂呢？”_

_男孩张了张嘴，似是想说什么又咽了回去。白璨萤从衣柜边站起身来，回到床边。他尽量让自己听上去温柔；尽管他很有耐心，一直很有耐心，但是他也清楚自己有时看上去多么具有压迫感。_

_“炳善，你能想起抑制剂放在哪里吗？”_

_金炳善仰着脸看他（有鉴于身高差，这情景在他们的相处中其实极为罕见，而且令白璨萤暗自心动不已）。因为发情期的逼近，细密的汗珠开始在男孩的发际边沁出；白璨萤伸手将他鬓角边细软的发丝别到耳后时，润湿的触感就那样流连在指尖。他的皮肤好软，好薄，一点点涨起的热度就能蒸出面颊上一小片绯红，仿佛那张向来冷淡的脸皮是透明的一样。清冽的木香包围了白璨萤，他想亲吻他的男孩，想得皮肤刺痛。_

_"我以为……"_

_金炳善在开口的时候移开了目光，但很快又看回来；他纤长的双手十指交握，搁在并拢的腿上。_

_"我以为在被标记后，我不再需要那些东西了。"_

_"而我以为我警示过你，发情期不会消失，只是从此只有抑制剂和标记你的alpha能够帮到你。"_

_金炳善在他准确的纠正下看起来有点委屈；然而白璨萤刚想出言安抚，对方就轻轻按住了他还停留在自己鬓边的那只手。他的掌根贴在金炳善的唇边，手掌心完整地覆盖了男孩半边面庞；他用拇指指肚亲昵地刮了刮男孩挺翘的鼻尖，omega不稳的温热气息喷吐在他掌心里，像一匹温顺的小马。_

_"我知道。可我的意思是，"_

_金炳善将脸微微转向他的手心的方向，谁知道是因为害羞还是挑逗，还是因为挑逗而害羞；他的唇瓣在说话时随着吐字而轻压在白璨萤拇指根部的皮肤上，简直是烫手灼心。_   
_"标记我的alpha不就在这里吗？"_

_白璨萤无言以对。Omega半张发烫的小脸都躲在他的手掌下，却在他眼前缓缓打开了双腿；而他，第一次深刻认识到自己的不解风情。_

之前金炳善不知道从哪看了篇文章，写英语电竞社区常用词汇的。那时白璨萤正枕在他大腿上，俩人在被白窗帘打薄一层的午后阳光里窝在沙发里各玩各的手机；突然一块手掌大小的电子屏幕被塞到他和手机之间。

“看这个。”金炳善笑盈盈地捏着手机，指甲尖摁在一行字上。

白璨萤从善如流。

“盐？”

“适合你。”

就像新买的洗发水，那种新鲜的香喷喷的气氛会在最多两星期里从发丝间彻底消匿一样，人很难分辨出长久伴随自己的气味。白璨萤能嗅出四周的omega和其他alpha的信息素，能从纷杂的氛围里辨别出和他一样的性少数者的情绪波动和生理变化；但他本人的气味从未出现在环境里。

当然，金炳善也嗅不到他自己的信息素。有一次他问白璨萤自己闻起来是什么味道的；那时候他们还没有滚到一起去，白璨萤被这个显得过于暧昧的问题弄得措手不及，直到对方从手机上抬起的认真眼神让他领悟：原来是诚心发问。这种无辜过于锐利，有时甚至让他感觉到进攻性。

不过，当然，关于金炳善的问题，答案是木香。

具体哪类树木的香气，白璨萤也说不上来。他只觉得那种味道平时很清冷，在情动时又显得凉丝丝，引得他用牙去轻轻啃咬，用舌尖去吸食。他的Omega已经被热度烧得晕乎乎，自行剥掉了所有衣物还在迷迷糊糊地念着好热；白璨萤却是不舍得他脱，那令人上瘾的木香过于馥郁了，让人担心会不会就这样挥发殆尽。如果可以，他想给omega裹得严严实实的，就只从后颈的衣领中，贴近温热的皮肤用力嗅那阵香气，让每一粒信息素分子都只能为他所享用，而不是白白扩散到世界的空气里。

岂不是太专断了，而且他也不忍心让热得难受的金炳善还要被衣物焐着——怎么裹得住呢，那下面有温热的、可以啜饮的信息素在流呢。他用唇舌去接，被捉住的人剧烈地颤了一下，那本该清冽的气味变得异常香甜。白璨萤从未喜甘，此刻却被无形的钩子钓住了味蕾，无法停下愈发深入的汲取。

Omega后面的高潮来得很快。被从跪趴的姿势翻过来平放在床单上时，金炳善还没有办法从短促的喘息中恢复过来。白璨萤轻轻掰开他折叠起的长腿，舔去大腿内侧还在流下的水痕。当吻来到尽头时，他移开脸，向热度发源的地方探去手指。刚刚经历潮吹的地方正湿润柔软着，以温暖吮吸挽留着他缓慢进出的手指，像是已经准备好容纳接下来的任何东西。

金炳善在他的指尖碰到一处时叫出了声。可怜的小东西，神志还没回来，否则此时早已被自己的声音羞得要捂嘴。白璨萤抽离手指，探身去吻他的唇作为安抚。金炳善安安静静地被亲了一会儿，然后主动伸出舌头舔了一下alpha的唇角，吃吃地笑了。

“好咸。”他说，眼睛半睁不睁，长睫毛遮住了视线。

白璨萤直起身跪回原处。他拉下自己的裤子，扶着早已蓄势待发的欲望，抵在入口。

“怎么会是咸的？我嘴里全是你的味道。”Alpha让自己的分身挤进去了一点，一边说着话逗他，想让对方从不适感上转移注意力。“我早告诉过你你是什么味道，嗯？”

金炳善的脑袋搁在枕头上，用力摇了摇头，不知道是在否认什么词句还是在寻找新鲜空气。“就是咸的……唔。”

白璨萤这才想起他闻不到自己身上的木香。啊……真是，看样子快被热度烧坏脑子的不止正在发情期的这个。他真的快忍到极限了；可是omega被他加速推进的企图顶了一下，咬起了下唇的样子又让他于心不忍。他把拇指伸进金炳善嘴里，对方乖乖含住了。

“咸的？我是什么味道？”Alpha胡乱说着话，什么都行，只要把这块挨过去。

金炳善软绵绵地舔了一会儿他的拇指，然后用舌头给推了出来。他向alpha伸出一只手，可能是索要抱抱，也可能是要亲吻。白璨萤有求必应；他的开辟也终于到了尽头，终于能向前俯下身去吻他的omega。

金炳善顺势勾住了他的脖子，在这次亲吻中给予了热烈得多的反馈，就好像他积极的、充满欲求的那一面正在苏醒过来。白璨萤觉得他们能就这样抱着温存上三个小时，可惜他现在还有体力活要干，再不干他可能真的某一部分要炸了。

在试图抽离出这个吻时，alpha觉得自己的后颈被勾着的胳膊往下压了一下——金炳善明显还不想放他走，尽管他那正在流着水的地方已经迫不及待被热火朝天的撞击堵上了。

Omega把他拉回一个短暂的吻里：“是盐。”

“什么？”

“海盐。”


End file.
